The Best Way to Undo a Curse
by YuriChan220
Summary: Usagi and her wives are cursed with having extra parts, but it's not all that bad. Usagi x Futa Harem. Don't Like, Don't read. Yuri.


**The Best Way to Undo a Curse**

 **Pairing: Usagi x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a while since i last did a Sailor Moon story…which was long ago. XD A-anyways! This is something I just came up with on my own. It's yuri, plus futanari. Don't like, don't read. You know the drill.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Usagi and her 4 wives are sleeping together in the very large bed that morning. The odango blonde is in the middle of all of them. Makoto is at one end while Minako is at the other end. Rei is at the left of Usagi's while Ami is on the right. They snuggle a little closer to Usagi, letting out soft little giggles with Usagi joining in until she feels something on her exposed leg. She opens one eye and looks at Rei.

"Something's poking me," she says.

Rei moans as she opens her eyes half-way. "No way it was me…Must have been my leg."

"No seriously, I can literally feel something…no….two things poking me from the bottom," Usagi says.

"Hey…me too," Rei says. "Makoto!"

"Mmmm…wha?" the brunette opens her eyes half way as well. "What are you talking about?"

It is then that Usagi notices something sticking out from the blankets. "M-M-Mako-chan….something's sticking out from…."

"Hm?" Makoto notices it too and gasps as she pulls the sheet out, revealing to be a big dong between her legs and screams.

The other 4 girls take notice too, screaming at the sight of big, thick penises sticking out from between their legs. Usagi looks back and forth at her shocked wives, trembling.

"Wh-wh-what the hell!?" Makoto shouts. "I can't go out there looking like this!"

"This…this is so embarrassing!" Ami whimpers. "What do we do!?"

"The better question is: how did we get those?" Minako says.

Rei rubs her chin in thought. "It must have been from that witch we fought."

"Huh? I thought she was dead when we beat her," Usagi says.

"Yeah, but we weren't aware that she casted a spell on us right after," Rei says. "Remember that explosion? That must have been her remaining magic dust that has a spell remaining."

"And that's how we got like this?" Makoto says. "Wh-what's the point of that!?"

"Her desire must have been to give everyone pleasure…including us," Minako says. "So, she must have put a curse on us as her final wish."

"Again…why!?" Makoto says.

"No idea," Ami says. "But it's frightening, that's for sure."

"How do we cure it, though?" Rei wonders, rubbing her chin again. "We can't go like this forever, you know?"

"I have an idea~" Usagi says as she strips her night gown.

"Wh-what kind of idea?" Makoto asks.

"Why don't we take advantage of this?" the odango blonde says.

Makoto frowns as she looks down between her wife's legs. "Heeeey, wait a minute! How the hell aren't YOU affected? You're perfectly normal!"

"Maybe so, but looking at those dongs, it turns me on right away~" Usagi says. "I mean, it's not so bad once you tried it~"

The 4 girls exchange looks and then glance at their penises.

"Will it undo the curse?" Minako asks.

"Who knows?" Usagi says. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Luna and Artemis aren't here, meaning we're on our own, still protecting the world. Now, let's stop dilly dallying and let's start! Ami-chan, you're up first because you are my first friend~"

"Eh!? M-me?" The shy smart girl gasps as she points to herself.

"Yes, Ami-chan! Go right ahead~" Makoto says, now in high spirits.

"You can do it~!" Minako cheers.

Rei gives her a little push towards their squad leader. "Go on. It's okay. We'll get our turn soon."

"First things first, let's all get off the bed and strip ourselves shall we?" Usagi says.

All of them nod as they do as they are told, stripping off their night gowns, throwing them on the floor, leaving them completely nude and Usagi gets on her knees in front of Ami, rubbing her big, thick penis with a cute smile on her face, making the short haired girl blush a little.

"Ehehe~! My, my, Ami-chan~" Usagi says. "You've got quite the lady-dong there~"

"It's…it's the same size as the rest of us…" Ami says. "Ohhh….goodness…I've never felt…like this before…"

"Don't worry~" the odango blonde assures her. "I'll do more stuff to you in a bit~" She kisses the tip of the penis and then uses her tongue to do a circular motion at the tip then a little deeper at it's main point, still going at the same motion as she did at the tip.

Ami winces at the feel of Usagi's rough tongue going around her lady penis. "Wow….Usagi-chan's tongue is….so warm…"

"There's more to come~" Usagi says as she opens her mouth wide and then moves her head so that the penis goes inside it. She then begins to suck on it, moving her head back and forth slowly.

"Nggh! Oh, Usagi-chan! Your mouth feels a lot warmer!" Ami grunts. "Usagi-chan…~!" The short haired girl puts her hands on her head to encourage her to keep going.

Suddenly, Minako can't wait any longer and steps up towards the odango blonde, poking her with her penis.

"Do me! Do me!" the idol begs with her dong throbbing, eager to get Usagi's mouth.

"N-no way! Let me do it!" Rei pushes her out of the way. "I'm her second friend, remember?"

"Then, I guess it's my turn, too," Makoto steps up next to Rei. "Come on, Usagi! Suck on that dick!"

The odango blonde pulls away, giggling. "One at a time~! I can't do all of you at once, but I will do yours one by one. Here~" She gives Rei's dick a little sucking and then on to the next, which is Makoto's. And then towards Minako. All the while, she uses both hands to rub both dongs while sucking on one of them.

All four girls are gathered around their leader and wife, waiting their turn to feel good. Just as Usagi promised, she goes one by one, sucking each one while using her two hands to jerk off two of her four wives each time. For them, just like Ami said, they have never felt like this before. But it feels so good.

"Mmmmm...haaah...mmmm~! I can do this all day if I want." Usagi says as she continues to go around in a circle for the third time, sucking everyone's dick around her.

"Ohhhh, man!" Minako grunts. "She's really good!"

"No doubt!" Ami says. "Oh, no! I think I'm at my limit already!"

"I feel the same!" Makoto says. She grabs Usagi's head and shoves it toward her penis. "Come on, Usagi! Give it all you got so I can cum inside your mouth!"

"So rough, are you, Mako-chan?" Minako grins.

"Sh-shut up! I just want to feel good first!" the Amazon wife says.

"Mmmph! Mmmmm…mmmm!" Usagi's muffled moans are getting louder from Makoto grabbing her head and firmly gripping it just to get her moving quicker.

All the while, Usagi still uses her hands to rub Minako and Rei's penises at a faster pace. The four of them shut their eyes tightly as they are about to reach their limit soon, but try to hold it in so that they get a chance to ejaculate inside Usagi's mouth.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum! Get ready, Usagi!" Makoto grunts, gripping her head a bit tighter and making her head go back and forth faster and faster.

Usagi's moans go louder, but are muffled due to her getting the penis inside her mouth, but not for long. A few more movements and then, Makoto finally releases her semen inside her mouth, just a flood filling up her mouth until a bunch drips on the floor. Usagi swallows every last drop and then moves on to the next once she's finished. She repeats the process 3 more times, each of the wives ejaculating inside her mouth, filling her belly with semen until Minako finishes it with hers. Usagi swallows it all as well and looks at all of her wives while licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Oohhh...woooow~!" she says. "They taste so good! I love your cum~!"

The four wives blush at the same time until Minako notices some juices dripping from her wet pussy and grins.

"Oh, Usagi-chan~" the idol says as she points directly down between her legs. "I think someone's a little wet~"

"Oh, come on now~" Usagi says. "You all should know what to do~"

"I bet I do~" Minako tackles her to the floor, pointing her penis against her wet womanhood. "And I'm going to start if off. Get ready~"

Usagi smiles as she spreads out her legs as far as she can to make room for Minako. "Go ahead, Mina-chan~! It's all yours!"

"Here I go!" Minako inserts her thick penis inside her pussy, cautiously, making the odango blonde's eyes widen and whimper at the feeling of the thick dong inside.

"W-wow! So...so thick!" Usagi says.

"Ehehe~! It's not every day you feel that way, Usagi-chan~" Minako says. "Here, I'm going to move now." She starts to thrust slowly and carefully, making sure that her wife is okay with everything before going any further.

Rei and Ami walk over on both sides of Usagi, their fully erect penises still throbbing and poking at her cheeks to have her rubbing them while doing it. Usagi obliges and rubs their dicks, licking one of them once in a while before on to the next. And then, Makoto steps in, takes Usagi's head from behind and puts her penis inside her mouth. Usagi is surprised by this, but still manages to move her hands to rub Rei and Ami's penises.

"Oh, man!" Minako says as she keeps on pumping away. "Never thought I'd do this to our favorite leader in the world! But at the same time...it feels awesome! Ohhh, her pussy's just feels so warm around my penis!"

"Oh, I wanna try too!" Rei says. "Right after this one okay?"

"You got it!" the idol nods her head and grabs Usagi's legs as she keeps on thrusting.

Muffled moans and grunts are heard from the women as this continues on for however long it's been. They don't even bother checking the time because they are having way too much fun with it. Experiencing their new body part is just too good and they want more of it, including Usagi. Once they are at their limit, they shut their eyes tightly, with Minako thrusting harder and faster and Makoto just shoving her penis down Usagi's throat while the odango blonde moves her hands faster and faster. And then, it's done. All of them ejaculate once again, feeding Usagi semen left and right, inside her mouth and pussy all at once.

After pulling away, Rei gets a chance to put her penis inside Usagi's pussy while the rest rotate and take their turn on having to feel Usagi's hands on their penis and insert one of them inside her mouth.

"Oh, man!" Rei grunts as she starts pumping. "This feels a bit tight, but I don't care! This is amazing!"

"Told ya it would~!" Minako says as she's being jerked off by Usagi.

"Way better than Mamoru-chan would, right?" Rei states. "Oh, wait! He never even put his thing inside her! So, it looks like WE'RE the first ones to make her feel good this way~!"

"With these, totally~!" Makoto says with a wink and a toothy grin.

Usagi manages to pull away a bit in order to speak. "Girls...you're my team! My wives! Of course this is all better than Mamo-chan's. He waited too long for this, and so have I. That's why...ahhhhh...that's why I moved on!"

"Idiot, don't you already know that?" Rei says as she pumps a bit faster. "Mamo's too stupid to realize that you had a crush on him, yet you had a change of heart because all of US were with you more than he did! I know this because we've been there! Ah...so...so don't make things so obvious, you hear?"

Happy tears fall from Usagi's eyes. "Rei-chan...you say the sweetest things, you know that?"

"Sh-shut up," the shrine maiden says, turning her head away to hide her blush. "I just...I just don't like that guy one bit…"

Ami, who is behind Usagi now, grabs her head and makes her keep on sucking her dick. "That's enough now, Usagi-chan! Now let's keep going!"

Usagi obliges and sucks Ami's cock like there's no tomorrow with Rei getting rougher with her pumping. This goes on and on until the girls are reaching their limit once again. They ejaculate shortly after and then switch for the third time. The happy wives are enjoying every bit of their time with Usagi using their extra parts. And honestly, they have gotten used to it just minutes after using them. They won't stop. And Usagi is starting to get more horny every time they ejaculate, wanting more and more of their dicks. When Ami is the last woman to insert her penis inside Usagi's pussy, the odango blonde girl looks like she is already through, like her eyes are rolled at the back of her head and tongue sticking out, wiggling away, desperate to find another dick to suck on. Just one more…one more time and then Usagi may be satisfied. And all 4 women know it just from looking at their leader and wife. With a nod, Minako inserts her dick inside Usagi's mouth and starts to move her hips back and forth and so does Makoto who has her penis inside her pussy. She's a bit rougher than what Rei or Minako did, but that's only because she can't help herself. She waited too long for this and now's her chance to make Usagi feel it.

Usagi's moans of pleasure, muffled from Minako's dick in her mouth, but from the sound of it, she's enjoying it very much and can't get enough of it. Hands rubbing on the other two women's cocks while getting pumped from her pussy and mouth at the same time. Pretty soon, all of them are reaching their limit, so all of them give everything they got, Usagi rubbing her two wive's dicks while Minako and Makoto move their hips faster deep down her throat and pussy until they can't hold it any longer. They ejaculate, giving off every last drop of semen they have, inside and out. And Usagi takes them happily and when they are finished, they gently set her down and fall on their behinds, exhausted, but not as much as the odango blonde, who's body is twitching and her ragged breathing is heard from her.

Rei is the first to recover and crawl next to her to have her head rest on her lap.

"So…many…of them…" Usagi gasps. "I love them…love them…love you all~!"

The shrine maiden gives a gentle smile as she pets her and kisses her on the cheek. "There, there, Usagi. You can rest now. You did a great job."

The other women gather around Rei and take turns giving her kisses as thanks for their time with her. They take the time to trace their fingers on Usagi's messy body with cum all over her, but they don't care. Right now, it must be about 11:00 am or so since doing this and missed making breakfast, but honestly, they don't care. Usagi said that they would take advantage of them having extra parts and they did it. That's all that matters.

 **A/N: So sorry for the Mamoru bashing, but I….kinda don't like him. Just my opinion. No bashing me for bashing him, alright? Ehehe~! A-anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this one and leave out long and detailed reviews! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
